


Let me be your cheerleader

by RedJumper



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, not yet together but like it's mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Don't own characters.I believe I started writing this back in July/August and I've realised im not gonna to expand it and it still most works so I'm posting it.For 30 day otp thing - 15: in a different clothing style.Realises this could also be using each other clothes but like for that I did Tony wearing tims shirt and this is opposite so. Btw this count as a different style.You don't know how uncomfortable it made me feel to write 'football' and not 'American football'. Why is it called that, there's barely any foot licking stuff?!
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 32





	Let me be your cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters.  
> I believe I started writing this back in July/August and I've realised im not gonna to expand it and it still most works so I'm posting it.   
> For 30 day otp thing - 15: in a different clothing style.   
> Realises this could also be using each other clothes but like for that I did Tony wearing tims shirt and this is opposite so. Btw this count as a different style. 
> 
> You don't know how uncomfortable it made me feel to write 'football' and not 'American football'. Why is it called that, there's barely any foot licking stuff?!

"Why am I the one doing this again? We have a resident geek for a reason."

"Here I was thinking the reason was because I'm a good agent."

Tony of course ignores him and continues on with his ridiculous reason for trying to weasel himself out of the op. For someone that supposedly loves undercover work, he's kicking up quite a fuss. "It's just I'm the jock."

"You sound like a twelve year old."

"You're wearing my letterman."

"You graduated college twenty years ago." Tim sighs. "Didn't you give some girl your jacket to wear? Football players do that right?" He doesn't know why he's encouraging Tony because it's him who has the losing argument.

"Of course you have to ask that. I bet you never even went to a game."

"I did. John Hopkins even won so ha."

"It is a right of passage." Yeah,Tony's just completely ignoring him now. It's not like Tim hasn't heard this speech before. It's starts off with Tony's indignation at whatever Tim apparently didn't do right and ends with Tony promising to show him how spring break is done 'right' - he's never told Tony how his MIT spring breaks really were spent. "Football games need the girls in order to survive," Tim is one hundred percent sure whatever parts of the speech he missed would warrant punching Tony into next week on benefit of women everywhere so he's glad he missed it.   
  
"So another person other than you had worn this?" Tim waves his hands down his chest. 

"Of course."

"What the big deal with me wearing it then?"

"Because you're.. you're you."

"I'm me?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't make sense."

"You don't make sense." Tony then registers what he said, and after a few fumbled attempts he stops with the stammering. "You can't wear the jacket."

If there was ever one of Tim's wishes that he wanted to became true - asides form the obvious world peace etc - it's that he wishes Tony would let fucking go of this jacket issue. It's just his ratty letterman from decades ago, there's holes in both pockets and some of the stitching is falling apart. Before Tim had put it on he had to clean mud off of it. 

It's disgusting but since Tony owns it it's gained a place in the things Tony is sympathetic to and those things are always things Tim needs at some point. The Mighty Mouse stapler: Tim can't even touch it without getting a take care of her speech. The one and only time he has ever used Tony's car came with an hour long speech about the proper ways to drive it. 

The most annoying thing about Tony (and also maybe a thing Tim is secretly fond of) is his ridiculous attachment to things. 

"I have to wear the jacket."

"I could do the op. We all know I'm better at undercover."

Tim is going to let that slide - for now - because if not their conversation will go off on a tangent. "The suspect is looking for someone that looks more like me not you."

"But-"

"I'm wearing the letterman, Tony. Pass me your trainers."

Tony pouts but still takes the trainers off of his desk and passes them over. 

"If you seriously have an issue with this, pretend I'm that girl you gave your jacket to." Tim's leant over firing his laces but he still hears Tony's sound of protest. 

"Nope. Nope, not doing that. Take it off."

"I. Am. Wearing. It."


End file.
